A Mermaids Tragedy
by jmdbryan
Summary: Bella is the mermaid princess and Edward is the Vampire prince. She resists him after seeing him kill a girl and he hunts her for 500 years. When she is caught, what will Edward do with his 'pretty pet? DARKWARD/SWEETWARD M AU, OOC E/B.R/E,A/J
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, mythical creatures lived in peace and harmony. The werewolves,mermaids, vampires and fairies were the leaders and got along the best.

They co-ruled the earth and many realms within it.

The mermaids ruled the water but could transform so they had human like legs and bodies.

The vampires had super speed,agility and beauty. They ruled the humans with a strong hand and 'ate' anyone who disobeyed.

The werewolves ruled the animals and could also transform to look like a human.

Fairies ruled the Earth itself and all the plants, helping them grow and prosper for everybody else besides the vampires.

There was a royal family for every species.

The Cullens, as the vampires liked to be called, had the king and queen, Carlisle and Esme. Then came the 3 princes, Jasper (the youngest), Edward and Emmett (the oldest). Edward was in the middle and was known all around for being a lady charmer and player. Jasper was skilled in military things and Emmett was just an all around good guy. Nobody knew how the king and queen had conceived children because they were immortal and didn't grow. Witchcraft was rumored but no one dared mention it in front of them. Vampires were kind but when provoked, were almost as dangerous as werewolves.

The Blacks, werewolves, were strange creatures seeing as the lived off in forests and didn't like to show themselves to the light of day. Billy was the king, his wife having died years ago to childbirth. His sons Jacob, Sam, Quill and Embry were said to be tall dark and handsome. Jacob was the oldest, frozen at 16 and the others were all a year behind each other. When werewolves started shifting, they became immortal as long as they shifted forever. Billy had stopped shifting after his beloved queen had died and was growing older and weaker every year. His sons had started going to all the council meetings with the other rulers of the Earth.

The Fairies didn't go by last names. They were mysterious creatures that looked human except for their extreme beauty and wings. Very few spoke the fairy language so they learned English and translated their names. The queen Anna and king Andrew had one daughter, Alice. She was kind and beautiful and had exceptional powers that many were envious and fearful of at the same time.

The mermaids were truly spectacular creatures. They ruled the water and lived on the ocean floor for all the seasons. The water never got too cold or too hot. King Charles and queen Renee had two girls, Rosalie and Bella. Both were beautiful of course, but many humans that happened to steal a glance at Rosalie said she was a little piece of sunshine. Bella loved to read and swim the most and didn't really care about her appearance as much as her sister. When they were in their human forms Bella was stunning as they said. Her long hair and legs suited her perfectly. Like the others, mermaids were immortal and could choose when they would stop aging. Bella had stopped at 17 and Rosalie 19.

They were truly the jewels of the sea.

About 200 hundred years after the alliance of all the leaders, Esme and Carlisle decided that their sons would all rule their territory but first needed mates.

They wanted grandchildren and wouldn't give the throne up until they had them. Vampires hadn't always been on good terms with the mermaids and Esme thought that the mermaid princess' would make perfect wives for Edward and Emmett. Jasper was still too young to wed and had expressed no interest in marriage.

Esme contacted Renee and they wrote to each other for months, trying to decide who was best for who.

It was decided that Edward would marry Bella and Rosalie would marry Emmett.

The adults were delighted at the thought of another, thicker alliance that would have children involved.

The only problem was that Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella didn't know a thing about the agreement.

Carlisle told his sons about the arranged marriage and gave them both portraits of the young ladies they would be meeting and marrying within months. Emmett and Edward were excited to meet Bella and Rosalie.

They went to private tutors and learned about mermaids and their customs. The boys knew that they wouldn't be happy to leave the ocean forever so several pools filled with salt and freshwater were built all around the castle.

When Charles and Renee told their daughters that they would be married by then end of the year, they were horrified. Bella and Rosalie didn't want to give up their lives just yet. They wanted to travel all over and see everything there was to see, in every realm and area.

Bella and Rose didn't want to be married to men that they weren't in love with.

In the end, they agreed because they knew that if they didn't many innocents would die.

The Cullens would take revenge and mortals and mermaids would be slaughtered, cut down like bread.

Esme knew how un-happy the girls were about the whole deal so she agreed that her family would come to the mermaids and not the other way around. They didn't have to breathe so the underwater castle wouldn't be a problem.

For the arrival, Bella and Rosalie were dressed in the best shells, hair and tails brushed and polished. They then sat in the thrones to the right and left side of their parents.

The Cullens came up to the edge of the ocean and a portal opened up so that the clothes they were wearing wouldn't get wet. The castle had enchantments so that nobody who wore clothes got soaked. The mermaids of course didn't care. As long as they had water, all was good.

Within seconds of stepping into the portal, the royal family was deposited outside the throne room, in a watertight area. Esme fixed her hair then stepped inside the magnificent throne room of the sea king and his family.

Having seen the doors opening, Renee had snapped her fingers and the water in the room started draining itself away from the vampires. When all the water in the room was gone, the thrones rested in a huge basin of water about 20 feet deep. There were stairs for the royals to greet guests.

That was the scene Edward and Emmett saw as they strode into the palace that would soon be all for them. When they were right near the edge of the basin, Charles and Renee dove into the water and swam to the steps at the edge of the 'pool'. Transforming quickly, clothes appeared upon their bodies as they walked out of the water.

Everybody shook hands as Renee and Esme hugged with huge grins apparent on both of their faces.

After introductions were done, Charles turned to his daughters and motioned for them to come forward off the thrones they lounged on. Bella and Rosalie dove into the water immediately and swam to the side, not getting out.

It would be against custom if they got out of the water in front of their fiancé's on the first meeting. The first time Edward and Emmett would see the girls human legs would be at their wedding ceremony and night. No sooner, no later.

They were expecting that so Edward and Emmett went to their girl's sides and kissed their awaiting hands.

Bella gasped as Edward's cold lips touched her warm hand. It felt as if she had been shocked and as she looked over at her sister, it was apparent that she felt the same way.

She looked up at Edward, bowed her head and quietly said, "My lord, it is a pleasure to meet you. If you need anything during your stay, please feel free to ask me." She looked around his crouching figure to see that her parents were smiling at her.

"Isabella, the pleasure is all mine. Please call me Edward, love" Was the quick and quiet reply.

Bella blushed at his pale, handsome face and knew at that moment she could love Edward Cullen with all her heart.

"Bella. Please call me Bella. I hate the name Isabella, it sounds so formal and stuffy. So please call me Bella." The brown eyed beauty gushed. He smiled softly then nodded.

"Bella it is then." He smiled crookedly and his eyes were dancing with joy.

"Bella! Please show Edward to the room you both will be sharing, Rosalie, please do the same with Emmett. We will see all four of you at dinner!" Renee told the girls gleefully.

Her daughters nodded at her then grinned at each-other. Then almost as fast as a vampire, the two of them pulled Edward and Emmett into the water with them.

The boys were surprised but came up laughing from the bottom of the pool. Before they could do anything else, Rosalie and Bella took off down a shallow lane behind the thrones.

Edward and Emmett saw that they should follow and swam off after their beautiful mermaid princess'.

Bella and Rosalie stopped for a moment to let them catch up then sped forward again into a small hallway. There was a door directly ahead that they opened and went into. It was a potions room and had many concoctions bottled up.

Bella swam up to a pair of small blue bottles and tossed one to Rosalie just as the boys arrived in the room.

"Rosie? What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be going to your room?" Emmett asked, confused.

"We will but you and your brother have to drink this first. Our rooms are deep in the castle and you can't swim there with legs. This potion will give you a tail until you go onto land again." Rosalie replied, trying not to look at Bella's reaction to 'Rosie'.

She passed the bottle to Emmett who caught it and downed all of it in seconds. He cringed at the taste then arched his back as his legs were covered in a bright light. There was a sound of ripping cloth then the light disappeared and there was Emmett, grinning like an idiot with a merman's tail.

Along with his suit and tie, his ripped pants were on the floor.

Edward went through the same process then they swam off into the sunset and lived happily ever after.

Not.

Bella's P.O.V.

I closed my diary after reading what I had written and looked around my apartment in Los Angles. It was mostly filled with boxes and furniture packed up. Half of the room was my stuff, the other, Rosalie's. When she got back from work at 3 pm, we had plans to unpack until I went for my shift at the bar.

I looked at the clock, 2:30.

_Might as well start.._

I knew Rose would want to do her room by herself and we would do everything else together so I picked up a box marked ,'Bella's crap' and walked toward the room that would be mine until we moved again.

The night before, we had moved our beds in but otherwise the rooms were bare. My bed was hand made out of wood and had waves, pearls and coral carved into it.

It wasn't a very good reminder of home but that was the best I could do. It wasn't safe to go home anymore so I had to dream about it at night.

Because home wasn't safe, I hadn't seen my parents for years. 500 to be exact. When Rose and I emerged from our Earth into this one, it was 1509.

Now, 500 years later, it was 2009. I had seem some truly amazing and horrifying things. But it was all better than what I would have seen and done for all eternity if we had stayed. 

I resisted the urge to slap myself, that was just like me to take what I had for granted.

Then again, it was still in me. The pampered, pretty mermaid princess that never wanted to lift a finger or do something that might have involved chipping a scale.

I had changed so much in 500 years. Of course, Rosalie had too I thought as I got out some blue sheets and started putting them on the bed.

She wasn't the pretty blond mermaid that would sit on a rock and comb her hair.

No, Rose was tough now and she knew her way around a sticky situation. Because of her beauty, Rose was a well paid model. She had signed a contract that let her keep almost all the clothes she wore for shoots.

That was really useful because almost no money was spent on her clothes, just mine. We had more than enough to last but just needed to stay under the radar.

_They_ had many people watching and looking for us and we were lucky to have stayed under the radar for one year much less 500. It was amazing.

They were Vampires for gods sake! They didn't have to sleep or anything!

Again, taking advantage of my freedom.

I just couldn't stop could I?

All of a sudden, my neck started burning, as is someone was putting fire on it. I touched the scar on the back of my neck and fell down on the bed, tears streaming down my face.

_No..._

I opened my eyes to see Rose leaning above me looking worried.

"Was it-" I nodded, knowing what she meant.

"He must be close. We need to go. As soon as possible. " I tried to sit up but Rose held me down.

"Bella, calm down. Somebody's probably just near the portal. Theres no reason to freak out. If they were here, we would have been found. Nobody is going to find us!" Both of us were losing our calm demeanors. I lost it.

"NO! I don't have to calm down! That was the worst it has EVER been! 20 years of not feeling it and then all of a sudden its BURNING! I don't want them to find us! You and I both can guess where mom and dad are right now and what happens to them everyday! We cannot go through that! They told us to run and never come back! 20 years of me feeling nothing from _his_ mark and then all of a sudden in L.A. I feel it! So DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" I screamed, fuming.

The anger left my system as I saw Rosalie's eyes fill with tears.

"Rose, don't be that way, I'm sorry I-" she held her hand up shaking her head as she walked back towards me seeing as she had moved away when I was screaming at her.

"No Bella, your right. That is a sign and we should leave. I guess that I didn't want to admit it,but one of them has to be close. We'll leave in the morning. Just get everything you unpacked together. I planned ahead for this. Just shout if it hurts again." She patted my hand then left the room.

I unsteadily stood up and walked towards the bathroom. The tub was big enough for 3 people and that was why we had bought the place. I turned the faucet on and let it fill to the top. Then I slid in and felt my legs be replaced my tail.

**So what do you think? This took me a long time to write but don't worry, I'm not abandoning broken Guns and Broken Hearts!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. I really need a beta!**


	2. Chapter 2

_There were many customs about vampires that the girls had to know about before they tied themselves to the Cullens forever. Vampires stuck to their customs as much as mermaids if not more. _

_When they married, the girls would receive a bite on their bodies. It could be anywhere- the male had the choice. The bite mark would be permanently binding and would show that the girls were taken. The bite would connect them together, body and soul._

_They would consummate the marriage on the Honeymoon, on the mainland of course. Then they would have forever together. Carsilie and Esme would move to a small mansion away from the castle and Edward and Emmett would start their rule. _

_Bella and Rosalie wouldn't be allowed to participate in ruling the country. They were meant as trophies and mothers. It would be their responsibility to feed and teach the children the best they could. Edward and Emmett would rule the humans and Bella and Rosalie would rule the mermaid kingdom. _

_The plans were all set even though they would never be put into motion. _

Bella's P.O.V.

I sat in the tub, just thinking. My life wasn't some organized, 'by the book' life. It was kinda a calamity. Moving constantly, living in different places every year or so.

It was a hard life but freedom was the key. At times, it could be enjoyable- like when we saw something amazing or helped somebody out that otherwise would have had a horrible death. For instance, the Titanic.

'The unsinkable ship'. Rose and I thought it was bull crap and followed the ship. When the ship started to sink, we grabbed people out of the water and pulled them onto pieces of wreckage. Most didn't survive but some did.

We couldn't do much more than that without being recognized. The water was so cold. When the Carpathia picked the survivors up, we went down to the wreck.

I saw a little girl. Her open locket said Allison and the doll 15 feet away also said her name. I grabbed the doll and put it into her arms. I had seen a lot of shipwrecks in my time but Titanic had affected me the most.

So many people with so many hopes had gone down with the ship. I had nightmares for years after going down to the wreck.

After 1990, we had to stop going in the ocean. There was a witch that had come through the portal. She told us what had happened after we left. Edward and Emmett had killed more than half of the mermaid population looking for us. Nobody would tell them where we had disappeared to.

Edward of course knew why Rose and I left. After what I saw, I just couldn't stay any longer. The man I saw wasn't my husband. He was a monster. My Edward didn't do the things he did.

And I knew that I couldn't spend eternity with him.

I never would forgive him. Rose didn't have to come with me, she chose to when I came to her room that fateful night 500 years ago crying my eyes out. 10 minutes after I told her the story, we left. At the time, our parents castle seemed the safest place.

It was far from safe. Within hours, the place was swarming with vampires. Mom and Dad held them off for as long as they could but when the defenses broke through the castle walls, they told us to never come back as they shoved us into a hidden passageway. Edward stormed into the room just as the door closed and the last thing he ever told me was

" You belong to me Bella! I will find you and when I do, you will pay dearly!"

Then the door shut and we were left in the passageway.

We could hear our mother and father on the other side. Renee was crying and Charles was yelling for guards. Emmett came into the room soon after. He and Edward talked for a few minutes then decided.

"Until your daughters are returned to our arms, you will suffer for them" Emmett made the proclamation and Rose started to wail. I put my hand over her mouth so that they couldn't hear us and started to cry myself.

When something hit the door we were behind, I pulled Rose down the corridor and toward the open portal.

"Bella? You've been in there for some time, will you come out? A moving van is coming in the morning, we have to get everything ready." Rose cracked the bathroom door open to see me just sitting in the tub, staring at my tail.

She understood how I felt. I had caught her more than once in her room crying. I let her cry herself out and she left me alone when I needed to just be alone in the water.

As much as I loved my sister, I need alone time so I didn't kill her.

I got out of the tub and dried off, barely glancing at my appearance in the mirror. It never changed so why look?

Once I was fully dressed I walked into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich.

"Hey, again, I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier, I just..." I trailed off and looked at Rose who had a confused look on her face. I opened my mouth up to ask her what was wrong but she held her hand up.

"I know, you just freaked out. Its understandable. Lets forget about it, okay?" I nodded my head looking at Roses serious expression.

"Lets do something fun tomorrow, before we leave LosAngeles. I got the place in Seattle set up and everything will be moved there in the next week or so. Why don't we go to the pool? My agent did want me to go to the sports illustrated swimsuit shoot. We could swim after the photos are done. I heard that they have a high dive and pool that goes up to twenty feel or something like it.." Rose was baiting me and she knew it.

"Sure.

Edward's P.O.V

I had felt her. After 500 years, we were finally searching the human realm and I had felt Bella. We were on the West Coast of a place called the United States. It was a strange country for the humans ruled themselves. I just couldn't see how Bella could stand living among them. Then again, she always was a strange creature.

She didn't have to run. What she saw was me, not some monster. I was simply acting on instinct. If Bella had listened when I said 'don't ever go into my office without telling me first', none of this would have ever happened.

I lost control, it was as simple as that. My secretary had walked in to give me some papers. When she handed one to me, it sliced her finger open. I hadn't fed for a while and was thirsty. Tanya didn't seem to mind me sucking my blood, in fact she encouraged it. I pulled her on top of the desk and was sitting on top of her when Bella walked in. She stared at us for a few seconds then with eyes full of tears, walked out. I caught up with her just as she reached our bedroom door. I cleared my throat and she turned and faced me.

Instead of seeing sadness that I was about to cheat on her, I saw pure fear. Bella looked terrified of me. I couldn't really blame her. Instead of my usual honey-gold eyes, they were a deep crimson red. They were the eyes of a predator. She had only seen me look like that once before, after a vampire trial. It was custom that when a capital crime was committed, the human had to be sucked dry by the king. It was my duty. Bella hadn't seemed to mind knowing that but what I did with Tanya was unacceptable.

I followed Bella into our room and sat on the bed as she walked into the closet and shut the doors. She emerged minutes later with a suitcase filled with clothes. When I asked her what she was doing, Bella simply said, "I'm going and staying with my parents until you fire _Tanya _and get that human blood out of your system. I put up with your eyes when you have no choice but I won't stand for this. Goodbye Edward."

I slammed my fist down on the bed and was satisfied when a huge crack came from the frame. Bella continued walking towards the door.

The second she reached her hand for the handle, I was infront of her. I tried to reason and explain but she wouldn't listen.

Then I saw red. The next thing I knew, Bella was on the ground under me with a red handprint on her face. I had slapped her, hard. She looked up at me and spit in my face, screaming at me to go fuck myself. I slapped her again and she threw her wedding rings at me. I just stood there in shock and let her leave.

Not a minute after she left, Tanya came in, swaying her hips from side to side, trying to seem seductive. She saw Bella's rings on the floor and said, "Oh Eddie! I always knew you loved me and not that fish!"

Now normally, I would have pushed her away. That time, I didn't. We ended up fucking each other. It wasn't too bad, just nothing compared to Bella. In the middle of it though, Emmett burst in and started yelling that Bella had left with Rosalie, after telling what I did.

I was livid.

We found the girls in their parents home, trying to hide. Queen Renee shoved them into a passageway that was impenetrable to vampires.

I told Bella the truth as the door shut, that when I found her, she would be in a ton of trouble. Then we faced Renee and Charles. They were caught and true to Emmetts word, were still suffering for what their daughters did.

After taking them out of the ocean, they were placed in the dungeons of my castle. A very special dungeon. It was a tank of sorts. I didn't really care what when on down there as long as I could hear screams from both Charles and Renee. About once a month, I would go down and question about Bella and Rosalie's whereabouts.

They never told me.

But now, I knew where they were. Well kind of. I knew the general area they were near and would find them, whatever it took.

A.N. So I updated! He he... its really late and I have to thank my beta Muscal Fox for waiting so patiently! This chapter was originally about 800-900 words but I made it longer. School starts next week and I'm going to try super hard to update this and Broken Guns and Broken Hearts. REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V.

Edward was there. In the pool . From his body language it would seem that he was just a normal guy, relaxing and having a good time. But I knew him better than that. We made eye contact and I flinched, seeing the anger in his eyes. He wasn't paying attention to the models that were throwing themselves all over him. It seemed like he had eyes only for me. Of course, I knew that wasn't true.

The photographer that was shadowing Rose like a hawk finally noticed me. He tried to take a couple of pictures of us together in our bikinis but I flipped him the bird. I stalked off, back toward the dressing room as fast as I could while still appearing to be a human. Rose took one look at the pool and caught up to me in three seconds flat.

"Bella, screw the human facade. Run!" She shouted at me when vampires started bursting through the front doors.

And run I did. There was a door inside the locker room that said, 'Private Do Not Enter!' It had a lock on the door. I kicked it in and we started running through a small corridor that was filled with pipes and steam. Behind us, vampires started to come into the dressing room. At the end of the corridor there was a man hole, like the type found in a sewer. Rose and I pulled the lid off just as guards started filling into the hallway. She hopped in and I heard a splash.

I put the metal cover back in place as I jumped blindly into the hole, while silently casting a spell to weld the cover shut. I hoped my magic wasn't too rusty or useless. The drop wasn't too far, about ten to twelve feet.

When I hit the surface of the water, I immediately transformed and started swimming toward Rose, who was waiting for me near the drop that would take us into the LA sewer system. The water already smelled like chlorine and pee. I couldn't imagine what it would smell like in the when we were actually in the sewer. We both knew that after we left the sewer we would swim into the ocean. About sixty miles from the coast, there was a portal. When we got there, we would decide which realm we would go to.

Rose and I both leaped into the sewer as a resounding roar was heard from up above. Edward obviously wasn't happy.

We swam for god knows how long before hitting the ocean. The water in the sewer was filthy and I knew I'd smell for weeks. The smell was worth it though. Seeing Edward for the first time in five hundred years really had an effect on me. I hadn't expected to see him ever again and there he was, not looking a day over nineteen.

Edward's P.O.V.

Bella was so close to being mine again. She was close enough to me that I could smell her sweet aroma . She hadn't noticed me for a while. It was only after she got out of the diving pool and came over to the regular pool, where I was, with all the models. When she saw me, she had stopped and stared for a minute before looking into my eyes and seeing anger there.

She flinched, gave a photographer the middle finger and then ran to the dressing rooms. I smirked as Rosalie looked at me and made the signal with my hand that sent all the royal guards in after the girls. Rosalie told Bella to run as the guards broke the doors down and started filing in. I got out of the pool and started toward the door that Bella had disappeared through. The changing room was empty. The only thing that was out of place was that the door had been kicked in.

Bella...she never was good at covering things up. Well, at least it made my job of finding her easier. I heard a metal grate open and then two splashes. It wasn't hard to figure out that they were going to the sewers and then the ocean after that. There was a portal not too far from the coast and that was where they going to attempt to escape from me. Damn, they were good, but I was better. I yelled for some of the guards to follow them into the tubes as I started off toward the coast. I would trap them just as they tried to enter the portal.

As I ran through the streets of L.A., I flipped out my phone and called Emmett. After two rings he picked up.

"What up bro? Are you having any success with the girls? I told you, I wasn't going to talk to you until you got my Rosie back. This better be important." In the background I heard a giggle then a moan.

"Being unfaithful to your 'Rosie' again Emmett? Tisk, Tisk. But yes, I have found them. They are currently trying to escape by leaving his realm but I will make sure that their efforts will be unsuccessful. It would be nice Emmett, if you came and caught Rosalie for yourself. I don't think I can handle both of them at the same time."

He laughed. "Getting soft Eddie? I'll come as fast as I can. Which portal should I use?"

I ignored his comment and gave him the information on which portal the girls were going to. Once we hung up, I kept running. The goal was to get them right when they stopped, before they leaped into the portal. I hit the water within minutes of leaving the swimming area. It was horribly polluted and I knew that Bella and her sister would have to slow down just a bit because they would have trouble breathing in the water. That was good for my brother and me, we needed the extra time.

I reached the portal just as Emmett stepped though. We grinned at the fact that in a short time, we would have our wives to ourselves again.

In less than five minutes, Bella and Rosalie approached. Emmett and I swam off behind a large rock, to mask our scents and wait for the right moment to grab them. They slowed down about fifteen feet from the portal and started debating where they would go.

Bella spoke first. "Rose, we need to go now, they can't be that far behind us. Where should we go? We obviously can't stay here. Should we go visit the Blacks? Jacob and his family would keep us safe, I'm sure of that."

I growled softly. The Werewolves would protect them, that was for sure. Emmett didn't seem too happy about Bella's idea either.

"Yeah, they would. Okay, let's go."

And then we sprang on them.

Bella's P.O.V.

One second we were swimming toward the open portal and the next, we were on the ocean floor with our husbands on top of us. Edward was pinning me to the ground, painfully hard. It started to hurt after a couple of seconds. I looked over at Rose who was next me and saw that she was being given the same treatment. I couldn't, wouldn't look Edward in the eyes, so I closed my eyes and tried to relax my shoulders.

His cold hand came up and tilted my chin up toward him. ".Me."He snarled.

I kept my eyes closed. When he put his hands on my gills, while still pinning me with his body, my eyes opened in surprise.

I couldn't breathe! I could feel my lungs trying to get air and failing miserably. I started convulsing when black spots danced in front of my eyes. Edward didn't let me up. As blackness covered my vision I saw Edward take something out of his pocket.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

Emmett was on top of me, just like the old days. But back then, I enjoyed that. Now, not so much. His grip wasn't painful but definitely firm. Bella wasn't being treated like I was though. Edward had slammed her into the seabed. He screamed at her to look at him and when she refused he covered her gills with his hands. She reacted and opened her eyes but Edward didn't stop suffocating her. She started struggling to no avail. After about a minute she passed out and Edward let go of her gills. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs.

He snapped one pair around her wrists and just held the other. He seemed to be waiting for something. Emmett knew what he was waiting for and he pulled out two pairs of his own handcuffs, obviously for me. Before I could stop him, he got the first pair around my hands and snapped them closed. I felt the spells within them take effect and knew they wouldn't be coming off anytime soon. Emmett picked me up and started swimming towards the portal. Edward did the same with a passed out Bella in his arms. Emmett walked through it and in one minute we were outside the Cullens' royal castle. As soon as my body sensed that it wasn't in water anymore I had started to transform into my 'human' form. When my legs appeared, Emmett took the other pair of handcuffs and snapped them around my ankles. Afterwards, he strolled into the castle, acting as if he wasn't soaking wet and didn't have a half-naked girl bound in his arms.

When he walked in, all the servants were standing in a line in front of the staircase, watching us. I didn't know what to say, I was horrified beyond belief. They had bruises and cuts and scars all over their bodies. I recognized a few faces. They looked terrified and scared, as if they would be punished for breathing to loudly.

Emmett and Edward stopped in front of them.

"As you all can see, we have finally retrieved our wives after five hundred years. If any of you try to help them escape again, you and your families will pay dearly. Do you understand?" Edward roared.

They all nodded quickly. "Good. Then get back to work!" They ran off. I was carried up the stairs, toward Emmett's wing of the castle.

I know I've got some explaining to do. Just give me some time, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was here in my castle, with me. Albeit unconscious, but here all the same. The feeling of having her back in my arms was unmeasurable, and almost made up for the anger and betrayal I felt towards her. Almost. All those years ago, right when Bella and Rosalie had left, I sought comfort from anything and everything. Not to mention everyone. Almost every whore in the lands had been tasted by me. Only a few had actually impressed me, and those who weren't already immortal were changed and were kept in the castle's harem. Just because I had Bella back did not mean I was going to give them up either. They were going to stay and teach Bella the things I liked, seeing as my tastes had changed from 'vanilla', to something much darker.

But Bella would discover that soon enough, and I was looking forward to seeing her reaction. As I carried her up the grand stairs in the castle, and down the many twisting hallways and paths to the grand suite, I thought about all the things I could do now that my wife was back to stay. There were many different options to consider, although I already had a rough plan of what I was going to do, to extract 500 years of revenge.

I didn't want to completely break Bella's spirit, just bend it harshly to my will.

We arrived shortly at the grand oak doors of the place where Bella and I used to be so happy. Pushing them open, I headed towards the large bed that could be seen through the sitting room. Placing Bella in the center of it, I sent a silent command to her cuffs to separate and attach themselves to the 4 corners of the bed. They did so, and with magic, fused themselves there until I requested otherwise.

Now about the cuffs. Perhaps 100 years aft the girls left, Emmett and I realized that when we were to get them back, how would we keep them with us? With this question in mind, we journeyed to the dark forests near the fairy land and sought out an old witch. She forged the cuffs for both of us from our blood and tears. Therefore, they were as strong as we were, and the girls would not be able to break them. They also wouldn't be affected by magic cast by anyone other than us. When they were connected to Bella and Rosalie, they could also control their mermaid sides, not letting them transform, unless we wished it so. We paid the old witch a handsome sum, and had had the cuffs ever since.

Bella began to stir, and I stood In front of the bed, right where she would see me. She slowly opened her eyes, and I could tell that at first she couldn't believe where she was. Like it was a dream or something. When she got a hold of her surroundings, she jerked violently, and tried to sit up, discovering that she was being held down. I heard her try and whisper a very powerful unlocking spell messing up a few times before finally getting it right. It was a spell that would have melted usual metal handcuffs, but these held strong and didn't do anything. Seeing her failure, Bella let out a quick stream of curse words that surprised me. The old Bella thought cursing was rude, but I liked it. Of course, only when I wanted to hear it. She'd learn soon enough. Sighing and slowly looking up at me, Bella quietly spoke. "So what now?"

So I'm back. It's been a while, hasn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up was easy. I felt a comfortable mattress beneath me, and assumed that I was somewhere Rosalie and I lived. But then I opened my eyes.

Holy shit. Everything came back to me, the sewers, the portal, Edward. I tried to get up, to move, to leave, be anywhere but There. Realizing I was being restrained, I tried a unlocking spell. I didn't get it right at first, because I hadn't practiced magic until that day, but when I did get it right, nothing happened.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I did know that the spell should have melted anything restraining me. Without really meaning to, I cursed. I could sense the quick change in Edward's demeanor, before it was quickly replaced by the Erie calm that seemed to envelope the room.

Sighing, I looked up at my husband and said, "So what now?"

He stood there and smirked before saying, "Honey! I'm home!"

How could I react to that? He just seemed to calm, and calculated. I knew he must be anything but, and that's what terrified me. I could take screaming, but utter calm meant a storm was coming.

"Edward, what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? That I regret leaving? That I missed you? Because I honestly can't." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted it. He went from in front of me to on top of me in a split second.

He grabbed my chin, and leaned in, growing, "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me." Defiantly, I ripped my chin out of his hands. It seemed like he went into a state of shock.

Now something you have to know is that when he knew me last, I was timid, and shy, like a mouse. I would never stand up to him, or defy him, and until that terrible day, I never had any reason to. Living pretty much on your own for 500 years changes a gal. This was a different side of me, one that Edward had never seen before. Of course, all those years ago, he'd shown me his other side.

The slap came out of nowhere. I felt the sting before my face actually turned. "Repeat. What. You. Said." Looking directly into his red eyes, I spit.

Cringing from the impending blow, I was surprised to hear Edward chuckle. Opening my eyes in shock, I saw that he really was chuckling, although it was quickly turning into a laugh.

"Oh Bella, you silly girl. You think that can hurt me? You wanna play, bitch, then we'll play."

Suddenly my hands and legs were free, but before I had a chance to do anything, my wrists were connected together by cuffs around my wrists. Looking at them, and reading the writing engraved on them I realized they were magic. The incantation was this:

Bind she with the tail

And let her not flee

From her one and true

Mate

Edward grabbed me by my long hair and dragged me out of the bedroom, through the other rooms and into the hallway. At first I didn't know where we were going, but when he started to head downstairs I could guess. The dungeons.

When he got to the 2 double iron doors, the guards immediately moved to the side with a quick salute and "your highness". They acted like I wasn't even there. Down the long twisting stairs to the lowest part of the dungeons we went. No natural light was able to penetrate the depths, so torches were on the walls, every 100 feet or so. We stopped in front of another large iron door, and Edward pulled some keys out from his shirt. They were attached to a long chain, and at the end, with the keys were my wedding rings.

They looked exactly as they had when I threw them at Edward, and I could still see his shocked face as I left and didn't look back. Seeing the rings gave me some hope, that perhaps Edward could go back to the man I knew him as, and perhaps we could have our happily ever after that we were meant to have.

As he opened the door with one hand, (the other was yanking my hair), he turned his head and said, "I prepared this room special for you Bella. I do hope you like it. "

When it creaked open I nearly fainted from the sight in front of me. On one wall there were whips, and chains, and other torture devices. And on the other, it was all sex toys. Some things I knew, other I had no idea of their purpose.

In the center of the room, there was a large tank. One could only guess why it was there.

Shoving me inside, Edward shut and locked the door, supposedly for "privacy purposes ". I stood there, unmoving, taking it all in and trying to figure out how to get out of the room. It seemed there was no escape.

Edward walked over to the torture side, and pulled down a whip, and some chains. I heard him say a spell, and my arms wrenched themselves up violently and stayed there. Edward attached chains to my cuffs, and hoisted me up, so my feet were hanging a good foot off the ground.

He held the whip in front of me and said, "Do you know what this is Isabella? No, you wouldn't. This is a vampire whip. Instead of thorns or metal to scratch you, it has vampire teeth on it. Very sharp, and so I'm told, very painful. But we'll see soon enough, won't we dear?" He prepared to strike me with it, but paused.

"We wouldn't want to ruin your nice clothes, now would we?" He asked sinisterly. Closing the distance between us, he ripped of my clothes in a split second, leaving me naked in front of my husband for the first time In 500 years.

Edward circled my body, looking it over and inspecting it. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them, enough to the point of pain. I let out a little squeak, and he let go and kept roaming about, looking at my body. My hair down, all of my back was covered, and the tips of my hair reached down to my butt. Edward tucked it over my shoulder and ran his hand down my back.

"Let's begin, shall we? Isabella, I want you to count each lash I give you, then say 'thank you Edward.' Understand?" I nodded.

The whip whistled through the air, and CRACK!

I felt the skin on my back rip open and begin bleeding.

"I'm waiting Bella."

Slowly I said, "One. Thank you Edward."

CRACK!

"Ttwo. Thank you Edward!" This one was a bit more labored. I could feel blood dripping down my back and hitting the ground below me.

CRACK!

"Three! Thank you Edward!" I was close to screaming.

CRACK!

"FOUR! THANK YOU EDWARD! "

He kept going, and going. After 50,I became hoarse and started to lose my voice. By 80, my back was so raw the whip had nowhere to go, but it just kept on going over previous wounds. Any human would have been dead after 39 from blood loss, but being a magical creature, it seemed I could withstand more. My head was down, and I was just looking at the pool of blood below me, praying for it all to end. At 95, I felt his pace slow, and hoped it was over. At 100, he stopped.

Walking in front of me, he lifted my chin and said, "Ready for round two?"

I knew I wouldn't survive more whipping, and in a desperate attempt to make him have a change of heart, I pulled on our bond, trying to call out to his soul. Instantly my neck burned, and I could tell he felt it too.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" He yelled. It seemed to take him a moment to realize it was our bond, but when he did, boy was he angry.

"DID YOU THINK THAT COULD STOP ME BELLA?" When he got no answer from me, he slapped me again.

" WELL?"

"Yes."

Edward snorted. " Maybe in the past dear wife, but now I am more powerful than you can imagine. It was a cute trick though. But now you must pay."

He walked behind me, and I thought he was going to whip me more. All I felt was his finder touch my raw back, and wipe some blood off. Grabbing my hips, he spun me around so I could see that his finger was covered in blood, my blood. Once he saw that I was watching, he put his finger in his mouth, and sucked the blood off.

Edward's already blood red eyes seemed to shine brighter, (probably from the magic in my blood) and he wiped more blood off my back, and proceeded to drink it. He did this several times, before leaning forward and biting my chest and just straight up sucking my blood. After a minute I began to see spots, dancing before my eyes. I tried to tell Edward to stop, that I would die, but no sounds would come out. Closing my eyes, I gave into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! How are you today? I've been working on this chapter for 5+ days now, and I need to give you some background stuff. I'm going to ease off and wait to continue Edward and Bella's story- but do not lose hope! They will return shortly. Now we are going to introduce Jasper, and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie are also going to be in this chapter. So have fun with this guys, I hope you like it! *** One last thing, please excuse any weird format or whatever, I'm typing this into my iPad and the Notepad is weird. :D **

Alice's POV

Jasper had told me Edward and Emmett had returned with their brides! I was so excited to have more females to talk to in the dark old castle. There wasn't much to do besides stick around Jasper, and even though I knew he would never be sick of me, I needed to get out and spread my wings with other people, figuratively of course.

Jasper promised that as soon as Emmett and Edward were done disciplining their wives we could do things together. The whole day after the boys came home, I was jumping around trying to be patient. Finally Jasper told me to sit and stop. I couldn't' though, I was too excited. I kept asking Jasper if he would go check and see if Edward and Emmett were ready to relinquish their brides, and every time he told me to just wait. It felt like I was about to explode!

Finally 2 days later, and I was practically jumping around our room when a page came to the door and told Jasper that Emmett and Rosalie wanted to see us, in the dining room for lunch. Jasper dressed and we left. As we descended the main staircase and headed towards the dining room I quizzed Jasper on Rosalie and what she was like. He hushed me and said I'd find out soon enough. When we finally reached the huge double doors, I stood on my tiptoes and gave Jasper a kiss. As the doors opened, I immediately heard Emmett's huge booming voice.

"Brother! Sister!" Like lightning, Emmett was in front of us, pulling me into a crushing hug and then simply clasping Jasper on his back.

"Alice, I'd like you to meet my wife, Rosalie." He put his arm out as a tall beautiful blonde woman slid into his grasp. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and had she not been so tall, I would have guessed she was a fairy. However I knew differently, but just because we were of different races didn't mean we wouldn't be great friends. I could feel that we would become very close.

"Rosalie, such a pleasure to see you back where you belong." Rose flinched a bit, probably because Jasper's tone was cold, and I understood why. He had been very hurt when his two 'sisters' had left, and though he was angry at both parties, including his brothers, he was more mad at the two mermaid sisters. But knowing Jasper, I knew he wouldn't stay mad for long.

"Jasper. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you all those years." I could feel some of Jasper's tension ease off, and he cracked a huge smile. Rosalie turned to me, her blue eyes warm.

"Alice. You look so much like your mother." She embraced me. I was wonderstruck.

How did she know my mother? I hugged her back, and tried to whisper, "How?" She squeezed me harder and I heard an almost inaudible "Shhhhhh" It was so low a human wouldn't have heard it. But with two vampires in the room, I knew they heard it. Getting the message that we would talk later, we let go of each other and went with our respective mates to our seats across the table. The serfs placed food at each of our places. I had a salad with soup made from greens from my country. The boys each had some sort of meat and large glasses of blood. Rosalie was given a small plate of fruit and what could have been coral of some sort.

"So are Edward and Bella not coming?" Emmett put his glass of blood down and swallowed.

"When I talked to him yesterday he said not to bother him for a couple of days, or until he comes forward. I guess he's not as forgiving as I am, huh Rosie?" I saw Rosalie flinch when he grabbed her hand. I could have sworn I saw red marks on her wrists. Jasper nodded thoughtfully, sipping his blood.

There was no sound, except for the normal sounds of eating. Emmett finished his food and blood just before Jasper and pushed his plate forward, stretching his arms out contentedly. I leaned over to Jasper, saying, " Love, could Rosalie and I go out to the lake together, before it gets dark? We'll be good, I promise." Loudly Jasper said,

"It's perfectly fine with me, Emmett? What do you think? Can the girls go outside before it gets dark?" Emmett looked from me to Rosalie and then back to me before saying, "I don't think I want my Rose out and about just yet, but they could go somewhere inside the castle, like the library. I don't think they could get into trouble in there." I nodded quickly, and jumped out of my seat, grabbing Rosalie and practically darting out of the room as fast as my feet would go, calling out behind me, "Thank you Brother!"

Rosalie said nothing, but let me pull her down hallway after hallway until we reached the library. We went through the doors, and as soon as they shut Rosalie collapsed crying. I sat next to her, very confused, because Jasper had told me she was as strong as the sun.

"I'm so sorry," she wept, "I never ever do this, and I don't even know you! I just-" She broke down again, and I patted her back, wishing I could help you. After what seemed to be an eternity, she wiped her eyes and stood up, walking away from me, and further into the library. She ran her fingers along the spines of the books, and I heard her whisper, "Bella always loved it here."

She abruptly turned around to face me, and said, " Alice, where are your wings?" I stayed silent, looking down at the floor. That was a tough subject. I began to cry, and Rosalie became distressed, and crossed the distance between us and asked me again where my wings were. Then she spun me around, and started to feel my back.

"Please stop!" I sobbed, moving out of her grasp.

Rosalie grabbed my face, and leaned in, gently, and said, "Oh you poor poor thing. What have they done to you?"

Rosalie's P.O.V

When Alice finally broke down and told me about her wings, I was furious. Alice told me about her abduction from her home, in the forests, and how she was made to stay here. She told me about how she could never go home, because of her wings. The wings that Emmett, Jasper and Edward broke. You see, Fairies are strong creatures, as strong as vampires and mermaids, and on occasion, werewolves. (Because of this, their bodies are strong.) Without functioning wings, fairies are pretty much helpless. Alice spoke of how she was put under a strong spell, that took away her magic, and therefore made her weak. However, her body was still strong, and because she could fly, and escape, Jasper planned with his brothers to break her wings. Once the deed was done, without Alice's magic to heal them, they would remain like that forever. So the brothers' plan was put into action. Emmett, being the strongest of the 3 did the act, while Jasper and Edward held Alice down. Alice described how horrible it was, and it was like she was reliving it as she told me. She said that once it happened, she was given enough of her magic back to keep her wings hidden with a simple spell, but nothing more than that. Gently I asked her to show me, if she would, her wings. Reluctantly, she agreed, and with a soft word, a pair of shimmering wings revealed themselves from her back. It's hard to describe their color, but they were grey, and looked as soft and light as a spiders thread. They would have been perfect had it not been for the fact that at the tips, they were bent in the wrong direction. I could see blackness from where they were broken, and my heart went out to her. Gently reaching my hand out, I touched her wings. They were cold, as compared to the rest of her body. It was sad to see something that was once so beautiful be broken like that.

"Alice, after all that has happened to you, why are you happy? Why aren't you rebelling? Doing something?" She smiled weakly.

"Because that's not who I am anymore, Rose. I fought for so long, and all it got me was a broken pair of wings. Once I accepted that I wasn't going anywhere, it was easy to start loving Jasper. He does care for me, and now, after nearly 300 years, I can truthfully say that I care for him too, with all my heart. I can never go home, and I know that, so I made this place my home. And I hope you can make this place your home again, Rosalie. I know you did once. So just try!" At this, Alice seemed to regain all of her previous energy. It made me think about how Emmett had treated me for the last 2 days. At first he was rough, like he had forgotten how truly fragile I was under his grip. I had cried, and had resisted. The first time we had sex, I'd been in cuffs, and I pulled so hard on them my wrists bled. After Emmett finished, he saw what I'd done in my fear. Then he did something I hadn't thought was possible. He released me, and got on his knees before me, and cried.

It was an amazing spectacle to see, but for a good long time I let him stay there, crying his waterless tears. Then he looked up at me and had uttered the 2 words I wanted to hear more than anything.

"I'm sorry."

And my world came crashing down. I'm a strong person, but those words were so overdue, my strong wall crumbled. Our feelings were intertwined through the bond we shared, through our marks, and it felt right. It felt like home. But at the same time, I felt that I needed to stay strong, for myself and for Bella. And so even though I embraced and accepted Emmet back into my life, it wasn't whole heartedly.

Everything Alice had said to me was swirling around in my head, and I frankly didn't know what to do with it all. I needed to think, but most of all, I needed Bella.

"Alice, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Emmett, and talk to him. Thank you so much, for everything." With that, I left the library, and headed towards the room I once shared with Emmett, barging in when I came into the door.

**_**OKAY GUYS, I HAD TO STOP HERE FOR SEVERAL HOURS, THIS IS WHERE I AM GOING TO TAKE THE PLOT. THERE ARE SEVERAL DIFFERENT VERSIONS I HAD PLANNED IN MY HEAD, AND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT DECIDES THIS ENTIRE SERIES. HERE WE GO! ** _**

Emmett was on the opposite side of the room, outside on the large private balcony staring at one of the best views in the castle. His skin was glittering like diamonds, and he was holding something in his hands, which were behind his back, towards me. Even though he heard me come in, he made no move towards me, and stood completely still, like a statue.

"Emmett, I want to see Bella." I figured I might as well get it out sooner or later.

He still did not move but did reply. "Sorry Rosie, no can do. Edward isn't as forgiving as I am. Sorry sweet cheeks." This worried me. What was Edward doing that prevented me from seeing Bella? Was he hurting her? Abusing her?

Lost in thought I barely heard Emmett say, " I have something for you." He turned and opened his hand to reveal something I had thought I'd never see again. It was a small locket, that was given to me by my parents, when Bella and I were very young. You could see two mermaids lounging on some rocks, and all around the picture, there was ornate metal. I'd left it when we fled, and even though I wasn't much for possessions, that was one of my most valued. I lifted it out of Emmett's hand, and held it close to my heart.

"All the time you were gone Rosalie, I kept this, waiting for you to come back to me. I always knew you would. May I put it back in its rightful place?" He put his hand out for the necklace, and I placed it back in his hand, turning so he could fasten it. As he pulled my hair to the side, his fingers touched my neck, and I shivered.

"Glad to see I still have the same effect on you Rosie. Means I haven't gone soft yet." He chuckled as he finished fastening it around my neck. I was expecting to feel my hair go back in place, and jumped when I felt Emmett's mouth placing soft kisses up and down my collarbone. But I couldn't give in, not now. There was so much to say, and do… and to make a long story short, I gave into his affections, and we just laid out on the balcony, enjoying each others bodies for most of the day.

**It is nearly one in the morning right now, so I believe I'll stop. I hope all you lovelies enjoy this, and do not fear, Eddie and Bella will return! Now that I made the decision to have Rosalie forgive Emmett, the story is going to take a completely new path. I'm very excited to start writing it, because I have so many ideas and plans. And I think after I finish writing them out, or maybe after I finish the story, I'll go back and write out what I originally planned. * insert random garbled sentences because of how tired I am here***

**Merry Christmas to you all, and even if you don't celebrate, Happy Holidays—and if I don't update before New Years, Happy New Year to all of you! **

**Continue to review and follow and do all the stuff you do- I adore it. **

**Much love, jmdbryan**


End file.
